


You never leave (I won’t let you)

by Bestbuds55



Series: Being together [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Marriage, just let Roman in the room ‘Kay?, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Roman's upset after everything that happened with the birds of pray. His day looks up after he finally gets Victor to the hospital.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Being together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	You never leave (I won’t let you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short blurb I wrote after the smut of the last story. Almost fluff? But like in a psychopaths mind. :)

Roman had never been the most patient man. He was self aware of that fact and had come to terms with it a long time ago. He liked to skip over important steps to get to where he was going faster, and usually just eliminated anyone who stood in his way. Then the fucking disaster with Harley Quinn happened and he was thrown for a bit of a loop. 

He had been mostly fine, despite the fucking bitch making him pocket a grenade. It had freaked him out, but at the end of the day Harleen was never that bad a girl. The explosive had been a fake to throw everyone off. Sure, he took a swim in that disgusting bays water, but he was still alive afterwards. Harley liked free drinks at his club and had always said he was a classy businessman. That had probably been a fair warning to not mess with her again.

What pissed him off was the absolute mess that he found Victor in. His loyal assassin had been out cold, surrounded by his own blood that had been caused by a fucking crossbow bolt in his neck. Apparently that fucking crossbow killer had a problem with Mr. Zsasz. Of course she did.

So he ended up calling an ambulance for the guy on the pay phone out front. A disgusting option that he was absolutely planning on never telling anyone about. He had to threaten the paramedics to let him in with Victor and that had thrown him for a loop. He was Roman fucking Sionis and they probably even knew that. Bunch of fucks.

The hospital staff had the same problem with him, and barely even cared that he threatened their lives. Scary how overworked these people were, and now Roman just had to hope that they took especially good care of his Victor.

He was then locked out with nothing on the subject of Victor. He had to call a back up driver to bring him a new phone, clothes and some things for Victor as well. This whole situation was bullshit.

"I fucking need to be in there with him, he's out of fucking surgery so there is no god damn reason why I can't be! You fucking heartless bitch." Roman grumbled at an elderly overworked nurse who did nothing more then glance at him. 

"Visiting hours are 10-5 week days Deary, no one besides family otherwise." She said, shuffling the same paperwork that she had been looking at for the last 20 minutes. She was getting no where and it made Roman's skin crawl. If he didn't get in there soon he was going over the counter to fucking do that god damn paper for her. Was there even a reason that she had to sharpen her pencil three times and had yet to write anything?

A sudden epiphany hit him straight in the face. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, that's my fucking husband in there. I need to be with him!" Roman cried, feeling a bit hysterical at this point. It had been much to long a day, and now Victor was in the hospital overnight. 

That very much wasn't a true comment, Victor didn't even live with him. He actually wasn't sure where Victor lives and it had never really mattered because the man picked up the phone every time he was needed and otherwise was there in person. Fuck, why hadn't he thought of making Victor live with him before now? It seemed stupid now after such a big attack on him; but how had he slept not knowing if Victor was safe?

The ancient and rude nurse finally looked up at him after his last words. "Sorry Deary, should have asked. You just didn't look like the type. Wonderful thing it is, they're this couple that lives down from the street from me. I bring them cookies sometimes because they mow my lawn." She rattled on and on, apparently way more interested in him after he had admitted to being gay.

Roman held his breath and let the lady rattle on, focusing on the fact that he was going to get to see Victor. When he finally get his visiter pass he was to Victor's room as fast as he could manage. 

Victor looked terrible hooked up to machines that Roman had never even heard of before. At least he wasn't fucking bleeding out anymore, but the tape and bandages holding him together still didn't look appealing. His right hand man looked weaker then Roman had ever saw him and it just didn't sit right with Roman. He'd lose his temper over it and this whole fucking mess of a day, but there just wasn't much of a point without Victor there to massage his shoulders and calm him down. Plus he didn't want to be kick out by the hospital staff after he'd finally managed to get in.

Instead, he came close and protectively held Victor's hand. He would need to remain here until he regained consciousness in a probable day or two; by then Roman would be taking him home. He already had a in house doctor on call, and could easily get a nurse to stay with them until he was fully healed. Roman would need to hire more bodyguards too, he could afford another attack on Victor while the man was unable to protect himself. That crossbow bitch must have taken him by some kind of surprise. It would not be happening again.

Roman thought about what kind of nurse to hire, after all professional wasn't Victor's favorite thing in the world. Maybe it would be better to get him a twinky, young thing to take care of him and then kill when he got tired of it. That sounded very much like a good get well soon gift, but also had a few problem. One being that Roman didn't like to share and two, he had no idea what Victor's type actually was. 

They had never talked about it and Victor was never one to volunteer information. He had also never seen Victor make a move on someone at the club, those eyes had always remained solely on him and before now Roman had loved that fact. Oh well, he'd just get a couple different young things for Victor and in the end he could do whatever he wanted to them. Roman would be a good husband and indulge his loved one. If Victor could go out and murder to his hearts content, well then Roman would just have to supply him with victims.

Yes, that all sounded like a good plan. It would be put in motion directly after he called his jeweler and got a pair of wedding rings for the two of them. Priorities after all. Roman smiled to himself at his own plan. If he got the rings ready before Victor woke up then he would get to see the look of surprise on Victor's face. 

Roman found himself grinning at Victor with actually excitement. It wasn't every day that he had a wedding to plan after all. Now, who was he going to be able to find to discreetly marry them despite Victor being unconscious?


End file.
